Stalker
by edwardcullen101
Summary: Short story inspired by Poe and The Raven. Must read! Or else! No i'm kidding nothing will happen if you don't read this...*shifty eyes*


I pushed open the door; it led to a bathroom that some people might have called grand. It had two sinks and a mirror that connected both. The sinks were made of the finest granite, the shades of gray greatly contrasted with the aqua marine granite floor tiles. The cabinets were a dark shade of mahogany, but I would have to say my favorite part was the view that was given by the little window placed on the far wall next to the bath tub, which stood a good six inches off the ground; with four little legs sticking out the bottom. The window was just low enough so as you were taking a bath you could see the sun setting. Ah, sunsets. The sky splashed with pinks, purples, blues, and the newcomer black. Why must they only come once a day, for the joy you are delivered should be able to be received all day long. Almost like when we were children and your Grandmother would let you sneak a cookie before dinner. You never want it to end, but every good thing must come to an end.

I slid into the now searing hot bubble bath and felt my muscles let go of the death grip they had on me. The stress of the day was slowly being pushed to the back corner of my brain. The steam was starting to fog up the mirrors and windows, I quickly hopped out; the tiles were likes ice on my toes and opened the window. A cool breeze blowed in, it felt like each gust was trying to tell me a story never heard before; the leaves rustled back a reply. Stepping back into the bath, I was once more submerged into my bubble of safety and security. No one could hurt me here, my elixir. Healing any wounds from the battle of life, but only could it numb the pain. Never truly destroy, for once in the battle, never could you look back.

I was startled from my healing, by a crow cawing, practically falling out of the tub in fear. Once I gazed at the crow I started to laugh, it echoing through the empty bathroom. I remember sitting in my bed as a child reading the many tales of Edgar Allan Poe; he was a true genius when it came to horror. His best masterpiece was The Raven, how could a raven be so significant? I always pondered this. I sighed and in return this magnificent bird cocked its head. Its pitch black feathers blended with the night sky, but within the same realm they glistened a breath taking silver. I giggled, thinking of this beast talking such a silly word as Nevermore.

Qouth the raven "Nevermore." he would say, but not a single word left this bird's lips. Unease set as I stared into its beady pitch black eyes. But what does nevermore mean, it is such a vague word; only to mean something if it is followed by another. Yet somehow just one word spoken such as nevermore can drive a person to certain madness. A breeze once again blew, but this time carrying the raven off with it, and it gave one final caw as it flew away, into the star covered night.

Pulling up the plug that was holding in my elixir, I hopped out of the tub. I threw on my white bathrobe, that was whiter than even imaginable, and a pair of matching slippers. Quickly dashing across the hall and into the safety of my King size bed, I snuggled into the covers. Slowly I started to drift into the nothing of sleep, only to be awakened by something breaking. 

Crash. Robber was my first thought, so I grabbed the knife I hid in the night stand next to me. Its handle was smooth and cold in between my clenched fists. As I slowly crept down the hallway, its blade glinted in the moonlight from the multiple windows I was passing. The stair case wound downward in a spiral, towards pitch black. My breathing was shallow, as I slowly walked down the stairs.

Something shoved my back, I screamed as I tumbled down the stairs. I fell until I hit the couch; everything was fuzzy as my attacker approached. "Hello." Was all he said, but I could see his teeth glistening in the darkness.

"Wh…who are you?" I sputtered. I could feel a warm liquid spreading across the top of my head.

"Oh… You don't know me. I have always seen you from a far." Where could he mean. "You mean you don't know? Like when you take those long baths."

Oh my god, the one place I felt safe. My healing ground has been a fraud all along; I never have been safe. Finally nevermore makes sense, it all depends on the person. For some it's good and for others it's bad. Nevermore shall I be safe, nevermore shall I live. He never came closer and as my eyes slowly closed, I noticed I still was gripping the knife. And what I saw astonished me; it was the reflection of the raven perched, in front of a giant moon. It almost looked like it was…glowing. And in the final moments of life I heard the magnificent raven caw, sadness filled every second of it. I took one last breath and closed my eyes to greet the eternal darkness that waited.


End file.
